


Skating

by WrapUpMyBones



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Skating, criminal minds - Freeform, cute I hope, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapUpMyBones/pseuds/WrapUpMyBones
Summary: He hated this. A story where Spencer is skating. Him and Derek don't know each other.





	

Skating 

He hated this. How did his friends convince him to do this. Roller skating. He has a strong dislike of any sports. Sure he was beyond smart. And could just calculate how to skate so not to fall but it doesn't work like that. You need some talent. Not to mention his ex boyfriend was here with someone and Spencer was just sitting all alone his friends out having fun on the floor. Then it happened. 

His ex saw him and just had to perfectly skate over to him. 

"Hey Spencer it's been a while." He stated.  
"Dylan, nice to see you." Reid wanted to curl up and die. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him.  
"So who did you come with?" Dylan asked.  
"My boyfriend he's just going to get some food." I just had to say that.  
"Oh well I'd love to met him. Andre and I will be over by the window."

What can I do. I could just ask one of my friends. No they are horrible liars. Ah. 

Lucky for Reid he saw a cute guy standing by the food stand. Dark skin. Brown eyes. Smaller in size but built. Definitely sporty.  
Building up courage Reid starts walking over. 

"Hey." He smiles at the tanned stranger.  
"Hi. Are you looking for something?" The handsome stranger asked.  
"Um this might sound strange but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend? I know that's probably not a thing you get asked all the time but I'd really appreciate if—"  
"Yes."  
"You could just help me out. What did you just say?"  
"I'll help you. The name is Derek Morgan by the way." Derek smiles and it lit up the room. 

They walk and talk for a little and then Dylan walks back over a little angry it seems. "Lets skate."

Spencer throws Derek a I'm sorry look. Putting on his skates panic fills his head. As soon as he gets out on the floor he falls. 

Luck must be on his side today since Derek catches him. And smiles down at him. "Thanks." Is all Spencer can mange. 

The rest of the night is fine. Dylan leaves and Spencer realizes that his friends are gone too. Meaning he didn't have a ride. 

"Did you need a ride home?" Derek asks.  
"I couldn't ask you to do that that you've helped so much."  
He just smiles and tells Spencer to get in the car. 

"Well this is my house thank you so much again." Derek just leans in "if you want a kiss go out on another date with me." And hands Spencer his number. "Bye Spencer." Then drives away.


End file.
